


Wasted

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, David got top surgery, David is more open, David works at a thrift store, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Good Friends, Its okay because so is David, M/M, Matteo and David have a puppy, Matteo is a good boyfriend, Matteo is an idiot, Matteo is horny 24/7, Matteo works at a car shop, Music, Semi-future Fic, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cute boyfriends, supportive friends, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo and David are finally living their lives as “adults”. They have their own place, cars and a puppy. What more could they ask for?





	Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is hanging out with Matteo when David comes home. Also they FaceTime Amira.

“Jesus, what happened to your neck?” Jonas asks, playfully poking one of the many hickies on his neck. “Fuck off” Matteo groans, hearing the door unlocking and opening. A minute later, David walks into their room. “Hi baby” Matteo greets, David leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. “Hi” he smiles, doing his handshake with Jonas before flopping onto the bed. 

Matteo can’t keep his eyes off his boyfriend, who’s wearing jeans that make his ass look phenomenal along with a baggy ‘Vote For Pedro’ t-shirt making Jonas and Matteo laugh. Cooper, their puppy walking into the room and jumping on the bed. “Cooper the coonhound” Matteo laughs out, “Hi Coop” David greeted in a high pitched voice. “Digga, get your head off David’s ass” Jonas jokes. “Nein” Matteo mumbles, playfully smacking the boys ass making him squeal. “Ow!” David responds, making Matteo laugh and apologize with a sweet kiss.   
“Ew, love, gross” Jonas gags, making the couple crack up. “Cooper, love me” Jonas cries out, picking Cooper up in the process. “Cooper, put your crayon away! That’s nasty” David says, Matteo shielding his eyes with his hands. “Why are his balls so saggy?” Jonas questions, David just shrugs in response while Matteo just goes on about how they’re going to chop off his balls soon.   
  


“Told her if I die, imma die young” David sings along, playing Juice WRLD off of his speaker. They’re in their apartment buildings “backyard” letting Cooper run around while they have a smoke and chill out. “I laugh when they ask if my piss clean” Jonas laughs out, David joining in while Matteo plays with Cooper. David liking the “loving” side of Matteo that Cooper has brought out. Almost like they have a kid, Matteo didn’t know he could love an animal so much.   



End file.
